


Workin Boys

by robertstanion



Series: TGWDLM fics [6]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Homophobia, M/M, bi!henry, im surprised there is no workin boys book yet, pretty dark book ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: Following a 17 year old Henry Hidgens throughout college and his one true love.-because I'm british I'm calling this an AU because I have no idea how american colleges work, so au where you can take 1-2 like options????? idfk anyways AU. Also an AU where the events of TGWDLM would happen when henry is 43 :)





	Workin Boys

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Homophobia, getting kicked out of home.

"Welcome back boys!" Chad said as he unlocked the doors to their shared apartment. They split the rent between them, it was easy. It was also a pretty big house featuring 6 bedrooms upstairs. They also had a bar downstairs which came in handy far too often, But the reason he had said "Welcome back" was because the last time they were in this house, they were not in college. Now they were. They'd all been admitted to the same community college in Hatchetfield which was also a bonus. Needless to say, they were in for a fun couple of years. "What are y'all majoring in again?" He asked, sitting down on the couch.

Greg sat down next to him. "Business and Biology, actually we're all doing Biology?"

"Yeah we're _all _doing Biology because 5 out of 6 of us enjoy it, I'm just being forced to do so by my shithead mother." Chad smiled sarcastically. "Yeah anyways Me and Lay are doing Music, what the fuck are the rest of you guys doing?"

"Business." The others chorused. 

"Pfft. Nerds." Chad laughed, running a hand through his reddish brown hair. "Anyways I'm gonna go and get unpacked." Chad said, standing up and grabbed his case from besides the door. 

"Oh! Chad? Don't forget that new kids staying with you." Chad sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall. He looked to Greg. 

"Is he cute?"

"Taken."

"Fuck." Chad scoffed as he walked upstairs. Inside he dropped his case on the bed and started unpacking, dropping his guitar case to the floor carefully and sliding it under his bed. The new kid. A new workin boy, who was taken. The entire group knew Chad was gay. He didn't keep it a secret, he didn't feel like he should. His parents didn't really accept it, but still loved him so that was okay. He just had to wait for the new kid. 

* * *

Henry had been kicked out of his place a few days ago after his mother found out he was bisexual. He didn't see the problem with it. He was 17, he had a girlfriend, he had a female lean for fucks sake. He'd been accepted into Hatchetfield community college but had no idea how he was going to make it in life now he had no home. His girlfriend, Amelia Perkins, pitied him but didn't offer a place. That's when Greg, his best friend, offered him a place to stay, and suddenly his life took a turn for the better. He saw Greg turn the corner and he stood up, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "Hey Greg..." he said, nervous. Greg rolled the window to the car down. 

"Jump in." Greg said, unlocking the doors. Henry climbed in the front and threw his only bag in the seat behind him. 

"Those three days were the longest of my life." He laughed tearfully. Greg put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey. Fuck your family. We're your family now. There's me and Steve and Stu and Mark and Leighton and Chad." He smiled. "Because there are 7 of us now, you'll have to share a room with Chad." Greg explained, pulling out his phone and showing Henry a picture. Henry's eyes widened at the sight of him. He was built pretty well and looked athletic. He also had long red hair. He didn't believe in love at first sight either, but this guy...was different. But he had a girlfriend who was pregnant. He didn't mean for her to be pregnant, but she was having a little girl. They'd decided on the name Emma and she was 5 months gone. They were 17 and having a kid, which would add on to the extra stress. Then again, it's not as if his life was easy. "How's Emily?" Greg asked. 

"She could be better." Henry sighed. "Pregnant. 5 months with a little girl. How am I gonna manage?" 

"You'll find a way." Greg smiled, setting off. 


End file.
